Members of racial and ethnic minority groups continue to be under-represented in aging research and there is a critical need for programs that improve recruitment and retention of minority elders. To further foster acceptance of research by the community, CALME's Community Liaison Core (CLC) developed specific mechanisins to foster and maintain positive relationships with community-based organizations, cominunity leaders and minority elders. In this cycle of funding we propose to build on these strengths to achieve the following aims: (1) Increase the scientific knowledge of techniques to recruit and retain minority research participants by a) enhancing the CALME website listing of recruitment/retention publications b) funding a pilot project on this topic c) publishing a lnanuscript summarizing the experience of Colmnbia University investigators in minority elder recrnitment and retention. (2) Work with the host community providing research participants for research projects funded by the Center by maintaining linkages to various community groups and continuing a) the quarterly newsletter b) cable television program c) Community Advisory Board (CAB) d) the annual CALME Clinical Research Information Day for the community. (3) To enhance recruitment and retention of older minority research participants in the parent and/or cooperating institutions' NIH-funded research projects by a) adding a recruitment component to the CALME Cable TV show b) developing a database of minority elders willing to be contacted about participating in research studies at Columbia University. (4) To provide feedback to the host community regarding research advances that may impact its members by using the CAB and links with community organizations to keep community leaders informed of these advances. Minority elders will receive feedback through CALME's Health Education and Recruitment Lectures, health education literature, Clinical Research Information Day and enhancements to the a) newsletter b) cable television program.